


Suspicions

by majestic_glory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Murder, One Shot, Ravenclaw, Reader-Insert, Short, Slytherin, Teasing, Tension, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_glory/pseuds/majestic_glory
Summary: It is 1943 at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and something is going very wrong. Muggleborn students have been found dead, and their murderer is still at large. As a bright young Ravenclaw student, you have a theory as to just who the murderer may be. You decide to confront the suspect.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Reader, Voldemort/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short Tom Riddle fic I wrote a very long time ago on Deviantart.

Students brushed past you ascending the large staircase in a flurry of robes. You stood to the side back pressed against a stone wall. A painting of a witch with straggly rust coloured hair glared at you over her bubbling cauldron. You tried to ignore her icy blue gaze, keeping your own eyes forward and your mind focused. Hogwarts was in the midst of tragedy. Three different muggleborn students had already been found dead, and their murderer was still at large. The most terrifying thing about the murders was the message left with the victims. ‘The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. ‘ You had your own theories about the killings and one of them had led you to this staircase. 

The consistent stream of students had thinned when he finally made his appearance. All tousled dark hair and moody eyes he had the jawline of a movie star. His nose was short and straight, perfectly complimented by lips just full enough to be tantalizing. You felt your heart flutter like a hummingbird in your chest and had to remind yourself why you were there.  
Stepping away from the wall you waved a hand. “Tom, mind if I speak to you for a moment?”  
He stopped just before you raising an eyebrow in a silent question.  
“I saw you the other night, exiting the girl's bathroom on the third floor,” You licked your lips. “Soon after that second year was killed”  
He quirked his head to the side. “You think I’m the murderer?”  
Strangely instead of being shocked or even angry, he sounded amused.  
“You really didn’t think this through did you _____? If I was responsible for what you accuse me of that would make me a very dangerous person.”  
He leant in close enough for you to smell his spicy scented aftershave.  
“And very dangerous people are unpredictable,” He continued in a low voice. “If I was you, I’d be a little more careful about who I blamed.”

You found yourself marvelling at his eyes. Molten pools of rich chocolate brown with unusual burgundy highlights framed by lashes that most women would envy. He was so beautiful and yet if your suspicions were correct, also terrible. You inhaled a breath of the air now tainted by Tom’s scent.  
“If I was you, I’d be a little more careful about who you threatened Tom. “  
He flashed straight white teeth in a condescending smile, long fingers expertly tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear.  
“we’ll see who comes out on top; the eagle or the snake. “  
Without awaiting your reply he left, ascending the remaining flight of stairs with long strides. You paused for a moment, catching your breath. The witch painting giving you a disapproving look. Now more than ever you were certain that Tom Marvolo Riddle had something to do with the murders. The unsettling thing was he didn’t seem to care that you knew.


End file.
